


Reasons

by FleetingMadness



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Masochism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: Jinx gets embraced by the serpent, and loves every second of it.Contains vaguely accurate snake penis.





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Masochist futa slut Jinx is back.  
> This is actually the third thing I wrote about her, but I lost the second when my old phone died.

Jinx was not a mercenary. She blew up things and people because she wanted to, not because she was paid to. Was she the type of girl who had things like "rules," that would be one. If she was the type of girl to have "reasons," particularly reasons pertaining to said non-existent rules, she briefly considered that this exact situation would probably be a very compelling reason for that very firm rule.

She shrugged, causing the rough ropes tying her forearms together to scratch on her lower back. The binding caused her to thrust her chest out, presenting her meager tits in a way she had decided was pretty hot. She tried to shift her weight, but the heavy shackles attached to her ankles kept her on her knees, with her legs spread to a slightly uncomfortable width. 

All told, it wasn't the worst result she'd had from following a stranger down an alley, but it was pretty boring. It had started with the promise of payment as thanks for a building she'd blown up recently. Then came all the burly men and the hitting and stripping and tying up, just to leave her in a sort-of-dark room for two years? Or half an hour, more likely, but it felt like two years.

At long last, it got weird when a door opened, but there were no footsteps. Jinx looked back to see glinting amber eyes, shining green scales, and one hand covered with a clawed metal gauntlet. Seeing her glide across the floor raised a dark question in Jinx's mind.

"Why do you have a snake for a butt?"

Cassiopeia did not have an answer to that. For a split second, her eyes widened and her smug grin fell flat. But she hadn't made it this far without being adaptable.

"Spiders are just so passé," Cassiopeia said, resuming her smug slither around Jinx. "You, my little blue-haired bomber, are responsible for the detonation of a large portion the Du Couteau estate. My estate." Her eyes flashed, literally, and Jinx could no longer feel her knees. She looked down and saw immaculately carved stone in their place, fading into flesh around her mid-thigh. "I'm going to thank you for your efforts to undermine the family that disowned me."

"Did they disown you because you have a snake for a--" Jinx was cut off by a vicious backhand slap from Cassiopeia, who lifted herself slightly higher on her coils. Jinx's cock raised to half-hardness as the sting pulsed through her cheek. "Woah," she breathed. She looked back up at Cassiopeia with a manic grin. "Got any more like that?" Cassiopeia lunged down at her. She grabbed Jinx's hair and yanked her head back, bringing their face inches away from each other. The metal of her bra scraped against Jinx's bare chest, causing her to shudder.

"I have plenty in store for you," Cassiopeia whispered. Her free hand delicately brushed against her pelvis, teasing open a slit just below where her scales started. Two pink, pointed cocks slowly poked out, responding to the stimulation. She ran her fingers between them, causing them to rise faster. Once they were at half mast, Cassiopeia coiled herself back a few feet from Jinx, fixing her with a sultry smile as she grabbed one cock in each hand and began to slowly stroke them to their full length.

Jinx's jaw dropped at the same speed her dick rose. Cassiopeia's grin grew wider, revealing her fanged teeth.

"Like what you see?" She purred. She let go of her bottom cock, running her fingertip across Jinx's chest as she resumed slithering in a wide circle around her. She made sure to flick her nipples as she passed them. Jinx bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath. "Good. It's so much easier to get you properly prepared if you do."

"Prepared?" Jinx scoffed. "Lady, you hit me and had me tied me up. I'm already greased like a piston, just freakin' start already!" Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow at Jinx, who was looking over her shoulder to meet her gaze. Cassiopeia swung in and calmly reached a hand between Jinx's legs, firmly feeling along her slit. Sure enough, it was already slick with arousal. Jinx's lips pulled back in an eager grin, and she leaned her torso forward to present herself. "Come on, Snakebutt, just do it already! Take those giant cocks and make me--" Jinx cut off as Cassiopeia threw her weight into a solid slap across Jinx's ass. Jinx's cock jumped with the impact. She made a noise somewhere between a shudder and a laugh as she lowered herself further, resting her cheek on the ground and looking up at Cassiopeia over her shoulder.

"Now then," Cassiopeia said. She calmly gripped her upper cock in one hand, and grabbed Jinx's ass with the other. As her fingers sunk into the only plush spot on Jinx's body, she slowly dragged the tip of her cock through Jinx's lips, resting her head against her soaking entrance. Jinx squirmed, trying to push herself back onto the warm shaft behind her without the use of her petrified knees.

"Come on and fu--" Jinx's breath caught in her chest as Cassiopeia's coils shot her torso forward, putting her full weight into the penetrating thrust. Her second cock pressed up against the underside of Jinx's erection, and the combined sensations made Jinx's eyes roll back. Cassiopeia almost immediately pulled herself back and started thrusting. Her powerful tail moved her entire torso with every stroke; she gripped Jinx's waist with both hands, both for balance and for leverage. Jinx's breath came out as a consistent moan; it got slightly louder as she felt Cassiopeia spread her on the thrust in, then it would be interrupted by the impact of her waist on Jinx's ass, then it would get quieter as she pulled back. The only time the noise stopped was once every few thrusts when Jinx gasped for air.

Cassiopeia gave Jinx's ass another hard slap and a particularly deep thrust, pressing the base of her second cock against Jinx's clit. Bombs went off in Jinx's vision as she came. She curled her torso, dragging her face along the floor. Cassiopeia's thrusts made her cock bounce erratically, causing her to shoot everywhere. Her cum spattered on the ground, on her stomach, her cheek, and a few spurts even made it into her mouth as she screamed her way through orgasm. Her cunt clenched desperately around Cassiopeia's cock; squirts of clear liquid sprayed her lower dick every time she pulled back. Cassiopeia's resolve stayed firm, thrusting with steady rhythm into the girl frantically cumming around her.

When Jinx finally came down, Cassiopeia gave one more sharp thrust, then pulled herself back and out of Jinx entirely. Jinx's half-closed eyes stared at nothing as she grinned at the wall. Cassiopeia grabbed her lower cock with both hands, wringing gently to coat it with the lube Jinx had so thoughtfully provided to its top side. She gently laid her bottom cock against Jinx's soaked pussy. Her pointed tip slipped itself just inside her entrance, earning a twitch from her flagging erection.

"Not yet," Jinx muttered. "Gimme a minute to get over the first one before--" Cassiopeia silenced her with a hard spank.

"Try to be quiet, for once?" Cassiopeia said. "This isn't about you anymore." Jinx's grin sharpened as she felt something warm, slick, and pointed slide between her cheeks and poke into her ass. "After all, it would be very rude of you to cum without getting me off, as well." There was a brief pause as she gathered her coils. The sound of scales on stone filled Jinx's ears as she waited, her cock pumping itself back to full erection with each thundering heartbeat.

Cassiopeia launched forward. The pointed shape of her cocks bypassed all resistance and forced Jinx's holes open around them. Jinx whimpered and clenched around the sudden intrusion. Her anus was painfully stretched around Cassiopeia's cock, and every inch of the cum-lubed pillar felt like a fire in Jinx's gut.

She loved it.

Jinx could barely draw in the air to scream, but she tried. Every thrust from Cassiopeia was accompanied by a loud, deep moan from Jinx, and desperate gasps punctuated every backstroke. Jinx tried to wiggle her ass, to do anything to increase the pain or friction of Cassiopeia's movements, but the sensation overwhelmed her, leaving her limp and open-mouthed against the floor. Drool joined her cum on the ground as her cheek smeared up and down the cool stone.

Cassiopeia started grunting as she tried to hilt herself in her captive. The angle of Jinx's two holes stopped her with less than an inch of each cock left. She felt her orgasm building in her pelvis, a tightness driving her to thrust deeper into Jinx with every pulse of her tail. She held herself back, grabbing Jinx's bound wrists to pull her back with each desperate thrust.

Time slowed as Cassiopeia's pleasure surpassed her control. Her head fell back as her hips drove forward, cramming her cocks into Jinx's tight holes. Her back bent in an inhuman arc as ecstasy took hold, forcing waves of cum into Jinx. Her hips ground feebly up and down, more shaking than thrusting as Cassiopeia tried to get even half an inch deeper. Her eyes rolled back as she stayed in rapture, coming for longer than she thought possible.

By the time she had her next cogent thought, she was lying on her back. Aftershocks pulsed from just behind her cocks, which were flopped on her pelvis. They felt sticky, wet, and warm. Very warm. Cassiopeia dragged her head up to see Jinx, unbound and entirely flesh, licking her cocks clean with a smile. She could barely feel it, and as she watched, Jinx's face fell to an annoyed frown as she realized that her toys were shrinking back into their sheath.

"Really, Snakebutt?" Jinx glared up Cassiopeia's abs. "You're supposed to meet me halfway on this. How can I shove both of your dicks in my pussy and bounce to a screaming orgasm if you can't even keep them up?" Jinx pulled herself up to sit on Cassiopeia's sheath. She ground her pussy against it, hoping for some small reaction. When she got none, she sighed, looking wistfully at her own throbbing cock. "Well, I've got to do something about this," she said. She glanced up to Cassiopeia's chest, still twice as big as Jinx's own when lying on her back, and grinned. She grabbed one breast in each hand and dragged her hips up Cassiopeia's abs. From her daze on the floor, Cassiopeia witnessed the smile that felled skyscrapers as Jinx slid her cock between her squished-together boobs.

Jinx's face fell into a slack-jawed grin as she slid her cock through the soft flesh. Her fingers dug into Cassiopeia's breasts, pushing them back and forth along her cock in time with her thrusts. Jinx's tongue fell out of her open beaming mouth as she pounded away, forcing the warm tunnel of Cassiopeia's cleavage to gently massage her cock.

Strength slowly returned to Cassiopeia's limbs as the aftershocks of her climax faded. Her will returned shortly thereafter, and she decided to put her captive back in her place. Glaring up Jinx's flat chest at her inattentive smile, she raised her hand to her legs and dug the clawed fingertips of her gauntlet into the pale flesh. Jinx screamed, and Cassiopeia flashed her teeth in a triumphant grin that fell into a snarl the instant Jinx's first splash of cum hit her face.

Jinx's eyes rolled back as her second orgasm took her. She plowed her hips forward on pure instinct, firing her load clear of Cassiopeia's chest and into her face and hair. Her hands squeezed around Cassiopeia's boobs, pulling them against her twitching pelvis. Cassiopeia squeezed her eyes and mouth shut as cum hosed over her face, only opening them after she heard Jinx sigh and lean back. She glared at the flagging erection between her slightly sticky breasts.

"Get off," she spat.

"Just did," Jinx said through a contented sigh. Cassiopeia grabbed Jinx by the waist and threw her to one side with a grunt. Jinx became a flurry of pale limbs for a moment before somehow ending up on her feet. She skipped back to Cassiopeia, who was slowly picking herself up from the floor.

"That was fun, Snakebutt!" Jinx said, bouncing in place. "You should try to catch me again sometime. You know, after you wake up."

Cassiopeia saw the kick to the head coming half a second too late to dodge.


End file.
